1. Field
Example embodiments generally relate to semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including a flash memory device and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to miniaturization, multifunction, and/or low manufacturing cost, a semiconductor device is being spotlighted as an important factor in the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may be classified into semiconductor memory devices storing logical data, semiconductor logical devices performing operation processes of logical data, and hybrid semiconductor devices including a memory element and a logical element. As the electronic industry develops, requirements for characteristics of the semiconductor device are gradually increasing. For example, requirements for high reliability, high speed and/or multifunction with respect to a semiconductor device are gradually increasing. To satisfy those requirements, structures of the semiconductor device become more complicate and the semiconductor device is also being highly integrated.
Double patterning technology during manufacturing allows to achieve a small feature size that is beyond a resolution limitation of an exposure system. For example, when using conventional double patterning technology, the formation of fine pitch patterns may include forming sacrificial patterns, e.g., using a photolithography process, forming spacers on sidewalls of the sacrificial patterns, removing the sacrificial patterns, and etching an etch target layer using the spacers as an etch mask. However, as integration density of the semiconductor device increases, there is an increasing demand for more advanced patterning methods.